La Hora Del Beso
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: Es solo un hora. La hora justa y presisa de cada joven enamorado solo para su primera vez, solo un beso.


12:15 AM  
  
La hora del beso  
  
  
  
  
  
By sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
CaNcIÓn De InIcIo  
  
La hora del beso, es la hora de ese hermoso sueño. Que solo se aparenta cuando se pasa, Solo el momento de los dos solos. Una oportunidad de los dos es algo maravilloso. En un momento muy especial que solo sentiremos ahora ya. Calmad todas los nervios que los que tu sientes ahora, ya todo se pasara cuando tu confiaras que solo esta es la hora del beso, que te ame solo una vez, y ya cada ve que me quieras besar, hay este solo para ti solo ese momento crucial. Que uniremos todo para darte lo que tu quieres para los dos. solo para mí y para ti es ahora o ya no, Ya no queda mas, Solo un vacío en mi gran corazón. Desde que todo ya pasara, Tarde o temprano. Para que tu sientas que solo habrá unoooooo.  
  
  
  
¡ Hora bendita y única! Esta todo la tierra, el aire, el cielo preparado. Como una fiesta. Las pupilas se absorben; entrelazanse las manos; un ángel invisible.  
  
Junta y oprimen sin rumor los labios, y algo sin nombre y sin substancias, un éxtasis de gloria, un fluido, un hálito sube del corazón. A las esferas y baja al corazón desde los astros.  
  
Y huelen como nunca los rosales, y el césped es de raso, y los setos se estrellan de luciérnagas, y hormiguean de estrellas los espacios, y el ruiseñor, entre las sombras, canta, de su hembra y de su voz enamorada. Lejos, a la sordina, vuelcan la fuente sus cristales diáfanos y de la fronda surge.  
  
Un secreto de amor como de un tálamo. Como al nacer el mundo, están dos seres bajo el cielo romántico, los ojos en mis ojos, las manos en mis manos. Bebiéndose el aliento y buscándose mis labios.  
  
Ehhh takato, mmm takato, HEYYY TAKATOOOOOO-graitandole al chico y él saltando por la emboscada que le habrían gritado  
  
Ehh, que paso ah eres tu yuri-a lo cual estaba más triste que nunca y en eso ella sé acerca y le pregunta  
  
Takato que te pasa tu no eres asi, por que no me dices lo que te pasa. Mm eh-takato en eso mira a yuri y le empieza a contar  
  
Es que lo que pasa yuri es que. Alguien, me gusta pero yo sé que ella me va a rechazar, por que ella es totalmente diferente a mí, en todo sentido- haciendo este que se ruborizara y a la vez triste. De explicar la situación y en eso yuri al sentir los sentimientos de takato, le sonríe a lo cual el se sorprende y en eso habla, y le explica a takato.  
  
Takato, lo que sientas tu. Es muy hermoso, a lo cual si la chica, que a ti te gusta no te es correspondida, alomejor no te entiende, o no sabe como responderte. O algo para que tu no seas correspondido. Pero intenta quizás, tu estés equivocado. Y ella te quiere, y alomejor té acepte-yuri en eso se levanto y ayudo a takato, para que el se levantara.  
  
Gracias yuri, eres muy buena amiga. Gracias-en eso takato se acerca a yuri a lo cual le da un beso en la mejilla  
  
De nada, takato estoy para servirte. Ya sabes que eres mi amigo-en eso yuri se va caminando y en eso takato se queda pensando en lo que su amiga, le había dicho. De lo que tenia que hacer. En esos momentos  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
  
  
Cuantos meses, cuantos días, cuantos segundos. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, solo eso y nada más. Y algunas veces necesito, de tu cariño o tu confianza que me brindas. Por que te fuiste y para que, solo sí por eso. Por esa estúpida cosa que ahora no me deja tranquila.  
  
Solo una vez que mira luna para saber lo que siento solo por ti, una vez mírame solo una vez por cada vez, que pasar rápido con esa emoción que te canto para ti. Solo una vez en mi vida lo que té expreso en esta canción. Para ti antes que te fuera solo una vez que mire por ultima vez, la luna al recordarte cuando eras solo mi compañera, ideal y amiga solo para lo que siento cada vez que te mire la luna. Me recordaste el momento que tuve solo contigo. Por era lo que tenia en ese momento para ti solamente.  
  
Solo unas palabras expresare. Cuando le sentí es algo que el mundo lo expresa tan fácilmente, es solo una prueba mas es algo que tu nunca. Comprenderá por que solo abra un momento solo exprésate, mas para que el mundo te vea como es solo el sentimiento, es algo que el mundo lo delata por cada vez que lo sientas abra algo en tu corazón. Que solo lo sentirá tu.  
  
Aló cual rika en eso pensaba, como estaría su compañera, y amiga del alma. En el digimundo. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, era algo en su interior, que no sabia como expresarse, Es algo que nunca comprendió y en eso rika. Se pone su pijama, y se acuesta para el dia siguiente. Antes de irse a la escuela  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
takato, hijo llegaras tarde si no te vistes-gritandole al menor de la familia  
  
si mama ya voy enseguida-respondiendo se pone la polera sus pantalones, en eso sale corriendo a desayunar pero...  
  
Mama, sabes que mejor no voy a comer. Mejor me voy asta luego-corriendo se fue a lo cual la padre ni le pudo responder  
  
Ahh, takato cuando cambiaras niño-con esas palabras siguió con su desayuno  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Cuando, maldición cuando cambiare cuando, cuando maldita sea, maldito todo el mundo, todo es maldito, nada es bueno nada. Todo es maldito y miserable. Todos rayos, pero queeeeeee ahhhhhgggg takatooooo-rika en ese momento había gritado por que había chocado con takato. por el camino y en eso al verla se sonrojo por lo que había hecho a lo cual  
  
discúlpame rika no fue mi intención- apenado el chico rika no tuvo mas remedio que  
  
Ok esta bien te perdono, y yo también por ser una tonta. Y no fijarme- diculpandose a lo cual takato le dice  
  
Pero rika tu no eres una tonta, solo eres una chica. Que no se deja invadir tan fácilmente ya lo veras-con esas palabras el mismo chico se sonrojo y al ver la actitud de takato rika solo le dice  
  
No te preocupes, solo fue un error. Nada mas-en eso se marcha dejando a takato solo avergonzado  
  
Ahh, rika por que eres diferente, conmigo solo quiero demostrarte todo lo que té quiero-a lo cual mira su reloj y.......  
  
Voy a llegar, tarde. Maldiciónnnnnn-se fue corriendo antes de que la campana tocara  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Disculpa, pero olvídame y aléjate de mí por que yo nunca te amare como tu. Solo eso retráctate por que yo nunca te amare igual-pensando eso rika se ponía más triste  
  
Y en eso rika, se sentía media extraña, o algo que no la dejaba en paz era algo muy incomodo para ella, estar al lado de takato. Era un sentimiento de bondad, cariño, dulzura. Y una inmensa calidez humana en él a lo que rika detestaba en el pero, a la vez le agradaba la forma de ser de takato, en ese momento rika se había sonrojado por primera vez de alguien, y más encima de un chico.  
  
Haber, haber aquí dice grabaciones para actividades extra programaticas por favor hacercarse al panel para mayor informacion-en eso rika leyó lo que decía al cartel y fue a donde informaciones para saber mas sobre esos talleres.  
  
  
  
Taller de informaciones, aquí es-hacercanose a la puerta entra y ve muchas lista a lo cual señorita le dice  
  
Buenas tardes en que te puedo ayudar-rika escucha la vos de la señorita a mando de la sala y le dijo  
  
Ehh, disculpe que clases es buenas del taller-apenada la chica la señorita se da cuenta de eso y le sonríe para decirle  
  
Bueno en estos talleres, no hay que ser vergonzosa para preguntar. Pero todos son asi, no y en segundo venir y hecharle todas las ganas-en eso rika sé tristese y le dice  
  
Es que no sé que puedo hacer en un taller, es que es la primera vez que vengo a uno de ellos-la señorita muy animada le dijo  
  
Te gusta, cantar-rika se sorprende por la pregunta y le responde  
  
Si un poco, pero no sé muy bien lo del canto-como lo suponía le tomo la mano de rika y se la llevo a donde estaba el taller de canto, para que tomara unas audiciones. Para ver sí sé podía quedar en ese taller.  
  
Muy bien llegamos al taller de canto, primero te tomaran. Unas audiciones y después para ver, si té quedas en el taller eso si que debes tener una voz preciosa, y yo creo que no tendrás problemas-diciendo esto entra rika con ella a la sala en donde se encuentran con una señora, de no mucha edad, simpática, el pelo de color azul obscuro, ojos verdes, y piel muy blanca, y usaba una falta muy larga, y una blusa blanca, a lo cual habían muchas niñas del colegio también en canto. A lo cual todas murmuraban cosas de la chica. Y en eso dice la señora.  
  
Hola, en que te puedo servir-en eso muy apenada rika le dice  
  
Es que quiero estar en el taller de canto- diciendo esto la señora la sonríe y le dice  
  
Muy bien, pero te digo que soy muy estricta, con el talento de la voz- diciendo esto la señora escuchaba muchas voces por detrás que murmuraban sobre la chica  
  
Pero mira, quien esta aquí. Pero si es la reina digimon, va media chica no lo creen-la señora al escuchar todo eso se enojo y hablo  
  
Nadien, les digo a nadien tienen que juzgar por lo que es, y si ella quiere estar en el taller de canto. Lo hace por su gusto-en eso otra chica sale en defensa de la otra  
  
Pero maestra, ella es la reina digimon, es una hombresita. No es una niña, le gusta los juegos de hombre-y la señorita le respondió  
  
Y eso que hay de malo, aquí no hay reglas indicando. Que no puede venir alguien que le guste los juegos de hombres, y si siguen asi les tendré que dar enseñanzas de cómo comportarse en vez de canto-diciendo esto las chicas se callaron y en eso la señora le dice a rika como no hablo en ningún momento  
  
Entonces tú eres la reina digimon no es asi-con esa pregunta le respondió rika  
  
Pero para que me pregunta, si ya lo sabe y al parecer. No soy bien recibida aquí-diciendo esto trata de irse de la sala pero la detiene la señora y diciendo esto  
  
No te vallas bueno me presento, me llamo nanamoto magumi mucho gusto-en eso le hace una corta reverencia a lo cual rika hico lo mismo  
  
Yo me llamo rika makino un gusto de conocerla maestra nanamoto-diciendole apenadamente  
  
Jajjaa, no te apenes pequeña. Solo es una pequeña audición y té apuesto que quedaras-a lo cual rika le sonrió a nanamoto  
  
Bien entonces canta una canción que más te guste y que te muestre algún sentimiento y cántala con todo tu corazón de acuerdo-rika le afirmo con la cabeza en eso la señorita nanamoto le pone el piano y el violín para que ella canta y asi empezase  
  
  
  
La hora del beso, es la hora de ese hermoso sueño. Que solo se aparenta cuando se pasa, Solo el momento de los dos solos. Una oportunidad de los dos es algo maravilloso. En un momento muy especial que solo sentiremos ahora ya. Calmad todas los nervios que los que tu sientes ahora, ya todo se pasara cuando tu confiaras que solo esta es la hora del beso, que te ame solo una vez, y ya cada ve que me quieras besar, hay este solo para ti solo ese momento crucial. Que uniremos todo para darte lo que tu quieres para los dos. solo para mí y para ti es ahora o ya no, Ya no queda mas, Solo un vacío en mi gran corazón. Desde que todo ya pasara, Tarde o temprano. Para que tu sientas que solo habrá unoooooo.  
  
1,2,3 mátame, da un paso mas atrás rompe toda prueba no digas que yo te lo advertí. Es mejor para los dos donde hubo fuego siempre queda retos de un amor. Y un aguacero que vendrá, una tormenta, un eclipse, un tal vez, no sé por qué piénsame, cállame otra vez tiempo hay para todo, siempre habrá un motivo para ti. Escúchame después aunque, he estado ciega sé que fue mi culpa no pensar. que a veces suele ser mejor una respuesta que hacerle el quite a la realidad.  
  
Te amaré repíteme una vez, y avísame después te amaré avísame si duele de verdad perdón, perdón pe, e, e, e, erdón retráctate, retráctate olvídame y aléjate de mi yo nunca te amare igualllll.  
  
Y después de terminar, con la audición de rika todo quedaron asombrados por la manera de cantar de la chica asta la señorita nanamoto se sorprendió y a los aplausos de todos rika se sentía muy conmovida por todos asta las chocas que había hablado mal de ella  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
Ehhh, takatooo vas a jugar con nosotros a la salida de la clase-kenta en ese momento le había llamado al chico a lo cual él respondió  
  
Siiii, pero que no sea muy tarde por que tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa-diciendo esto se acerca a los chicos  
  
Apurémonos, que no falta una clase para terminar-a lo cual en eso sale corriendo primero que kenta y hirokazu  
  
Ehh, espera takato. Yo sé que tú eres, un gran tamer, o es tamer pero no es justo. Que seas tramposo, y corrasssss-gritando y takato al no escuchar lo que dice hirokazu a lo cual kenta y hirokazu corren para alcanzar a takato y también para alcanzar las clases  
  
En eso al entrar, takato, kenta y hirokazu se encuentran con yuri a lo cual ella le habla  
  
Adivinen, chicos-sonriendo y ellos sin saber lo que pasaba preguntaron  
  
Que es lo que pasa yuri-dijieron al unisidoro  
  
Es que, hay una nueva niña. Para el coro, estatal y es muyy bonita y una niña muy misteriosa pero buena gente. Eso si-los tres niños se caen de espaldas por la posición que acaba de tomar yuri al decir sobre la chica  
  
Y tu sabes, quien es la chica-pregunto takato y yuri le dijo  
  
Es, nada mas y nada menos, que rika makino-takato, kenta y hirokazu se sorprendieron al saber que rika iba a estar en el coro estatal de su colegio para participar en este (en el colegio de takato y los demás)  
  
En eso hirokazu le dice a yuri y a los demás  
  
Hay, por favor yuri como rika va estar en un taller de canto eso es impresionante-yuri en eso se molesto de que su amigo le digiera eso de su mejor amiga  
  
Cállete, hirokazu como te atreves a decir eso de rika, acaso ella no es tu amiga dios mío eres un tonto hirokazu-diciendo eso se fue corriendo a lo cual takato se va a donde estaba yuri  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
no lo puedo creer, cantas muy bonito precioso increíblemente estupendo- aplaudiendo la señorita nanamoto a lo cual rika se sonroja un poco y en ese momento yuri había llegado al lugar donde se encontraría rika y takato llego después de ella  
  
bien rika quiero que cantes otra canción que también te nazca del corazón ok.-diciendo esto rika piensa en una nueva canción a lo cual yuri y takato se escondieron del lugar para ver como cantaba rika  
  
muy bien profesora aquí voy-en eso al cantar empieza el violín y con eso el piano a lo cual canta  
  
Es al algo que de emoción la que expreso en mi corazón. Es algo de amor, es algo de delirio, es algo de emoción que solo siento. Es algo que mi corazón no reacciona solo dentro de mí. corazón es lo que más siento, es algo mas que todo el mundo que quiere ser expresado, es algo que siento dentro de mi emoción, eh, up, oh buscas en los sueños que todo es, real cuando ea tarde  
  
Todos fue un gran sueño de nosotros dos, es algo tan especial que solo uno siente. Pero en mi corazón expresa dos, solo sueño y esperanzas de ti y yo solo para los dos que trabajan para cada uno en si y si tu lo buscas es algo.  
  
A lo cual después de terminar, todos denuevo quedaron enmaravillados, con el gran canto de la chica makino. En eso yuri y takato que estaban afuera al escuchar. Se quedaron embobados con la canción y en especial takato, que la miraba con sus ojos de puro orgullo de la chica, de una forma muy especial a lo cual son querer se sonrojo. En eso yuri lo noto y le dijo  
  
Te gusta rika no es asi takato-sorprendido el chico y muy apenado le dijo  
  
Si me gusta, desde que se transformo en sakuyamon, su forma era muy especial era algo unico-en ese momento lo decía de una manera tan pura todo lo que hablaba de la chica. Que sin querer rika había escuchado todo del chico en eso al terminar takato, de hablar todo sobre ella se dio media vuelta al encontrarse con rika, que lo miraba con su misma cara de no impórtale lo que dijo y en eso takato dijo.  
  
Ehh, espero rika no inmalintepretres lo que dije por favor-pero ya era muy tarde rika ya le había ocupado sus labios takato, se sorprendió por primera vez era correspondido por un beso a lo cual. Después de que rika se separa del le dijo.  
  
Como tu nunca te decidiste, yo tome la iniciativa de este juego. Por que ya era la hora del beso no-te parece-diciendo esto takato muy apenado la abrazo muy fuerte diciendo.  
  
Gracias rika gracias por corresponderme-a lo cual los dos sé hacercaban con su calor el aliento entre sus bocas y un beso que duraría por la eternidad.  
  
Si piensas, que es demasiado tarde no lo dudes por que es mentira, si tus sueños se cumplen es algo que nace del corazón. Y cuando piensas que hay una mano amiga en que apoyarte, ya sabes que es tu hora es la hora del beso. A donde nadien te interrumpe y esa es la hora en que uno realmente ama. Es cuando ya no tiene necesidad de estar solo.  
  
  
  
************* FiN *************  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
N/SYS/R/R:HOLA AL PARECER NO ME ABURRO DE ESCRIBIR, NO ES ASI BUENO ESTE FICS LO DEDICO A LAS PERSONA QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ SINTIERON QUE SU CORAZON AL SER POR PRIMERA VEZ BESADOS, Y SI TODAVIA NO AN BESADO. ESTA ES LA MEJOR PARA BESAR BUENO AQUÍ LES PUSE UN EJEMPLO, TAKATO Y RIKA (LO HICE DE ESTA PAREJA POR QUE EN LOS FICS DE INGLES QUE LEOS LA MAYORIA DE LOS FICS SON DE RIKA Y TAKATO POR ESO) SE ME OCURRIO, UNA DE ESTA Y BUENO ME QUEDO GUSTANDO. ^^ ASTA LA PROXIMA QUE YA VOY A TERMIBAR EL CAPITULO 4 DE, ¨LO QUE PUEDE HACER EL AMOR¨ SI QUE DÉJENME REVIEW, Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO POR MESSENGER PUEDE POR SAKURAYOLEI82@HOTMAIL.COM O POR MEDIO DE RUKI_MAKINO_@HOTMAIL.COM Y ALGUNA OTRA COSA QUE LES INTERESE GRACIAS, ^^ POR PESACRA ESTE FICS. 


End file.
